Personal health and fitness has become increasingly popular over the recent years. As a result, health club memberships and personal fitness equipment sales have increased. Personal fitness equipment is especially popular because it allows individuals to exercise on their own time while in the convenience and privacy of their own homes. One type of personal fitness equipment is a multi-purpose exercise device that allows a user to perform various exercises. For example, a multi-purpose exercise device allows a user to perform exercises such as lateral pull-downs, butterfly presses, chest presses, isolated lateral rows, leg extensions, leg curls, abdominal crunches, and the like.
One problem with current multi-purpose exercise devices is the amount of installation space required. Many multi-purpose exercise devices occupy large amounts of space making them almost impractical for smaller homes or apartments. A user may be forced to purchase a smaller exercise device that offers fewer options in order to save space. Various multi-purpose exercise devices are currently available that try to overcome the large space requirements of most multi-purpose exercise devices.
However, these “space-saving” exercise devices also have problems and disadvantages. Exercise devices are that are designed to disassemble (completely or partially) require a user to manually do so. This can be very time consuming and tedious. Foldable exercise devices, in many instances, still require a user to disassemble at least part of the device. Therefore, these devices cannot be folded and stored as a single unit. Also, many of these exercise devices, when folded, still occupy a large ground area or vertical area and can become unsightly.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.